Aishinteru mein Leben gehört dir!
by mara7
Summary: Habt ihr euch nie gefragt, warum Masa ständig diesen Tick hat, Kai Bon zu nennen? Ist ja eindeutig klar, wer eigentlich bei ihnen das Sagen hat. Nun, Kai fragt sich das auch. Selbst wenn er ein bisschen länger brauchte, als die Zeit, die ihr vielleicht


Titel: Aishinteru- mein Leben gehört dir!  
  
Teil 1/1  
  
Disclaimer: Leider, leider gehört nichts von Kizuna mir. Und wenn, würde es die Serie wahrscheinlich in der momentanen Form gar nicht geben, da meine Zeichenkünste gelinde gesagt erbärmlich sind. Das wären dann allerhöchstens ein paar komische Strichfiguren, für die niemand sich interessieren würde!  
  
Warnungen: Keine (Falls jemand doch meint, das müsste irgendwie vor herumirrenden Kiddies geschützt werden, bitte sagen! Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass diese FF irgendwelche Teenager oder Kinder verdirbt, die täglich im Fernsehen mit Gemetzel von regionaler Größenordnung konfrontiert werden, aber wie ich leider allzu deutlich weiß- jeder kann sich irren.)  
  
A/N: Die Idee hierzu schwirrte mir schon einige Zeit im Kopf herum. Seht es als eine Art Premiere (die, welche mich kennen, wissen, warum!) Enjoy it! Und wenn nicht- FB her, Kritik, positive oder negative, kann ich mehr als alles andere gebrauchen.   
  
Ich widme diese FF den drei Mädchen, die heute mit mir im RE nach Emmerich saßen und in Köln ausstiegen. Sie haben mir unfreiwillig (habe nur gelauscht *schäm* Konnte es mir nicht verkneifen!) einen Exkurs zu diversen Mangas gegeben und in die Aussprache der japanischen Begriffe. Und ich dachte schon, ich wäre die Älteste hier! *freu* *brauch nicht rot werden*  
  
Inhalt: Habt ihr euch nie gefragt, warum Masa ständig diesen Tick hat, Kai Bon zu nennen? Ist ja eindeutig klar, wer eigentlich bei ihnen das Sagen hat. Nun, Kai fragt sich das auch. Selbst wenn er ein bisschen länger brauchte, als die Zeit, die ihr vielleicht (hoffentlicherweise) in das Lesen dieser FF steckt.  
  
****************  
  
Aishinteru- Mein Leben gehört dir!  
  
Träge bettete ich meinen Kopf in Masas Schoss. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. So vertraut, und doch immer noch so fremd, so neu. So kostbar. Ob er wusste, was ich empfand? Plötzlich hatte ich das überwältigendes Empfinden, mich ihm mitzuteilen. "Du Masa..." Einen Moment lang verharrte seine Hand in meinem Haar, welches er kurz zuvor noch zerzaust hatte.  
  
"Ja... Bon?" Er beugte leicht den Kopf und hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Vor einem Jahr hätte er sich das noch nicht getraut mitten in einem Park, an der Öffentlichkeit, wo die Leute uns sehen konnten. Und die Köpfe schüttelten, über etwas, was sie eine unnatürliche Liebe nannten. Aber wie kann Liebe, egal welche Form sie annimmt, unnatürlich sein? Solange sie anderen keinen Schaden zufügt, gibt es keinen Grund, warum sie nicht als das kostbare Geschenk angehen werden sollte, was sie ist. Es hatte lange gebraucht, bis die Leute uns akzeptierten. Für meinen Geschmack zu lange. Aber Masa hatte recht. Wir mussten sie langsam an die Wahrheit über unsere Beziehung heranführen. Bei manchen, wie z.B. meinem Vater- möge der alte Sack ewig in seien Saft schmoren, war sogar das zu schnell. Sein Wutanfall war denkwürdig, als Masa ihn endlich vor die Wahl stellte, entweder uns beide so zu akzeptieren, wie wir sind, oder sowohl auf seinen Sohn wie auch auf seinen Nachfolger zu verzichten. Na ja, ich hoffe, Kyosuke macht Masas Job gut. Jedenfalls gut neu, dass unsere Verfolger erst mal nicht wissen, wo wir sind. Und wenn sie uns doch finden- wir bereuen nichts. Oder?  
  
Masas liebste Anredeform für mich, hatte mich aus dem Konzept gebracht. Statt der überstürzten Liebeserklärung fragte ich ihn:  
  
"Warum nennst du mich eigentlich immer Bon? Selbst wenn wir...." Ich errötete. "...zusammen im Bett sind?"   
  
"Ist das deine einzige Sorge?" Er spielte wieder mit mir. Es war erstaunlich, wie Masas Verhalten sich mir gegenüber verändert hatte. So locker und gelöst hatte ich ihn vorher nie erlebt. Nur wenn wir jetzt noch Außenstehenden gegenüber die Art unserer Beziehung verständlich machen müssen, nimmt er seine alte, abwehrende, Haltung an.  
  
"Im Moment... ja. Abgesehen davon, dass du langsam alt wirst und nicht mehr die ganze Nacht durchhältst...." zwinkerte ich ihm zu. Spielerisch knuffte er mich in die Seiten. "Sag bloß, du hast was gegen alte Männer?" "Och, eigentlich nicht. Nur wenn sie mich ständig Bon nennen, reagiere ich manchmal leicht gereizt.", führte ich ihn aufs Thema zurück.   
  
"Ich wusste nicht, dass dich das stört." Oh- oh jetzt ist er beleidigt. Vorsichtig versuchte ich ihn meinen Standpunkt zu dem Thema klar zu machen. Das Problem, wenn du deinen Geliebten schon seit deiner Geburt kennst, Bezugsweise, wenn dieser dich quasi erzogen hat, ist, dass er immer noch glaubt, dich bemuttern zu müssen. Als Knapp 30jähriger nervte mich das verständlicherweise. (Ja, so alt bin ich mittlerweile. Sagt nie, es seie leicht, zu seiner wahren Liebe stehen zu können. Es dauerte wirklich länger als ein paar Monate, bis ich Masa endlich überzeugt hatte, das er zu seinen Gefühlen stehen solle. Und noch längern, anderen unsere Position klar zu machen.)  
  
"Es kommt mir nur irgendwie... überholt vor. Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr dein Bon ! "  
  
"Nein, das bist du nicht. Jedenfalls nicht in dem Sinne, wie du denkst. Dennoch bist du immer noch mein Bon. Und wirst es immer sein!"  
  
"Hä?" Das verstand ich jetzt nicht.  
  
"Koibitu...." Er beugte den Kopf und küsste mich sanft auf den Mund. "Ich nenne dich Bon seid deiner Geburt. Warum soll ich dich jetzt nicht mehr so nennen?" Das schelmische Funkeln in seinen Augen liess mich vorsichtiger werden. Obwohl ich mich anstrengte, schaffte Masa es meistens, mir einen Schritt voraus zu sein.  
  
"Weil ich nicht mehr dein Bon bin. Das war ich nie. Du bist nicht mein Diener." stotterte ich verwirrt. In Kombination mit seinen Liebkosungen war ich den Fallen, welche er mir manchmal stellte, hilflos ausgeliefert. Innerlich zitterte ich. Womit würde er mich jetzt wieder überraschen?  
  
"Oh, doch das bin ich." Er beugte sich herab und versiegelte meinen protestierenden Mund mit seinen Lippen. Ewigkeiten später und doch nur nach ein paar Sekunden in der Zeit, die viele von euch so gerne als die Realität bezeichnen, löste er sich wieder von mir. Eine seiner Hände war unter mein Hemd geglitten und ruhte an meiner nackten Brust.  
  
"So, wie dein Herz für mich schlägt..." Wie auf Kommando schien es unter seiner Hand zu wummern anfangen "... so schlägt meines für dich. Solange es dir gehört, bist du mein Bon. Weniger verdienst du nicht." Er nahm meine Hand und legte sie über sein eigenes Herz. "Fühlst du, wie es nur für dich schlägt? Schon seit deiner Geburt!" Stumm nickte ich. Was hätte ich auch erwidern können? Mir ging es genau so.  
  
"Kannst du dich damit zufrieden geben?"   
  
"Huh?" War etwas aus der Rolle.  
  
"Das ich dich weiter Bon nenne. Oder hast du etwas dagegen?"  
  
Wie könnte ich? Es ihm zu verbieten hieße seine Liebe zu mir abzulehnen.   
  
"Auf keinen Fall!"  
  
Später, viel später, als ich wieder mal erschöpft in seinen Arme lag und seine Hand müßig meine Hüfte streichelte, fragte ich ihn:  
  
"Du, Masa?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Heißt das, ich soll dich auch Bon nennen`?" Er errötete doch tatsächlich!  
  
"Nun ja... Wir wollen es ja nicht übertreiben..."  
  
Versteht ihr nun, warum ich lieber mit ihm vor Kyosukes und Vaters auf der Flucht lebe, als immer noch den einigermaßen folgsamen Sohn zu spielen, der mit seinem Motorrad mehr zum Spaß hinter Männern herjagt, als aus ernsthafteren Interesse? Sie können morgen kommen und uns trennen, solange ich nur weiß, das er mich immer noch liebt. Und welches größere Geständnis könnte es geben, als das, welches er mir gemacht hat?  
  
Ach ja- für die von euch, die glauben, ein knutschender 30 jähriger und ein knapp 50 jähriger inmitten in einen Stadtpark seien peinlich- SCHERRT EUCH UM EUREN EIGENEN KRAM!  
  
FIN  
  
("Sei nicht immer so unhöflich, Bon! Die Leute haben dir nichts getan!"  
  
"Noch nicht!"  
  
"Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, oder? Entschuldige dich sofort!"  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Aber?"  
  
"*Hmpf* Gomen nasai!"  
  
"Na also, geht doch."  
  
"Fiesling!"  
  
"Das habe ich jetzt gehört!"  
  
"Upps- äh- du weißt doch, das ich dich liebe, oder?"  
  
"Natürlich. Sonst würde ich dir für deine Unverschämtheiten den Buckel Vollhauen. "  
  
"Das meinst du nicht ernst!"  
  
"*seufz* Komm wieder ins Bett, Bon! "  
  
"Ist er nicht ein liebenswertes Alterchen- AUA!!! *lädierten Hintern reib* *grummelnd ins Bett zurück kehr* *stöhne, als...* DAS WOLLT IHR JETZT WIRKLICH NICHT WISSEN: ES GEHÖRT SICH NICHT ANDEREN LEUTEN NACHSPIONIEREN! RAUS HIER!) ;-p 


End file.
